


Ligne de conduite

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Treason, i hope i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics centrés sur Kabuto. 1ère vignette: Fidélité/trahisons. 2ème: L'élève du maître. 3ème : De la peur - ou son absence. 4ème : Agent double.<br/>5ème : Homme à tout faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ligne de conduite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kabuto, Orochimaru  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "fidélité" pour Azalée_Calypso (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150
> 
> "La question de la fidélité, pour Kabuto ? Ça ne se pose pas vraiment, allons..."

Depuis tout petit, Kabuto a été amené à trahir bien souvent. Il ne compte plus les masques qu’il a dû porter et les revirements qu’il a dû opérer. Seule compte sa dévotion à un seul parti. De son propre point de vue, ça n’est pas de la trahison : tous ces gens ne lui sont rien, la fidélité envers _cet homme-là_ passe avant tout le reste.

C’est un choix raisonné de sa part, estime-t-il. Il a vu de nombreuses personnes tout abandonner, aveuglées par les promesses d’Orochimaru. Lui connaît sa nature profonde et ses défauts. Et il le suit en toute connaissance de cause. Il a rejeté depuis longtemps les principes des autres qui réprouvent ce choix. Les autres ne l’affectent plus. Ni leur jugement, ni même celui de son seigneur. Il reste fidèle à ses propres principes, ceux qui l’arrangent. C’est tout.


	2. Anko, l'élève du maître...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celle qui a eu ce privilège et qui l'a rejeté...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’élève du maître  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru, Mitarashi Anko  
>  **Genre :** jalousie/fascination  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** examen de sélection des chuunin  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Pour qui s’intéresse à Orochimaru, « Mitarashi Anko » est presque une célébrité. La rencontrer, la voir enfin de près, voilà qui pique la curiosité de Kabuto. Et l’impression qu’elle lui fait… Qu’en diraient les petits jeunes de cette année, « complètement frappadingue » ? Les genin avec déjà un peu plus d’expérience la classeront sous l’adage « tous les jōnin ont une case en moins quelque part, ça se voit plus chez certains que d’autres ».

Il y a un petit quelque chose en elle qui l’amuse : la couleur de ses cheveux. Une nuance de violet qui lui va bien et qu’il affectionne. Mais c’est juste un détail anecdotique, ça s’arrête là.

Quelque chose irrite profondément Kabuto dans le comportement de cette fille, qui n’a rien à voir avec ce que les autres voient d’elle. C’est le fait qu’elle ait été officiellement l’élève d’Orochimaru-sama, qu’elle ait eu toute son attention… et qu’elle lui ait tourné le dos.

Cependant quand elle agresse les jeunes garçons confiés à sa charge, fait couler leur sang pour le lécher – juste de la violence pour la violence, sans arrière-pensée « déplacée » - Kabuto se dit qu’elle a conservé plus de son maître qu’elle ne voudrait l’admettre. Et ça c’est une pensée vraiment amusante. Ça mériterait presque qu’on oublie l’échec qu’elle représente, pour s’intéresser à ce qu’elle est devenue après qu’elle ait rejeté Orochimaru…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Régner par la terreur... ça ne marche pas pour tout le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre vous et moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yakushi Kabuto (et Orochimaru)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un petit peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Note :** mettons que j’ai arrêté de lire juste après l’épisode de la "greffe" et que je considère que _Shippuden_ n’existe pas, Ok ?
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Should have been easier by three / Our old friend fear and you and me [Bush – Glycerine]"   
> d’après Ishime pour la case n°13 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Kabuto (été ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’était plus facile quand il n’y avait qu’eux deux et que leur relation était sans nuance, qu’on savait qui était le maître et qui obéissait. Avant qu’Orochimaru n’accorde trop d’importance aux autres, qu’il s’obsède autant sur ses sujets d’expérimentation. Avant aussi qu’il n’arrive plus à contrôler Kabuto. Avant qu’ils n’en arrivent à inverser qui a peur de l’autre...

« Je n’ai jamais eu peur. Pas de vous. C’est bien là le problème, regrettait Kabuto ;  
» Vous avez raison sur un point : je suis jaloux de l’attention que vous donnez à d’autres. Et ce sentiment n’a pas lieu d’être, il nous pourrit la vie. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des deux côtés d'un même conflit ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avant la tourmente  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto   
> **Personnage :** Yakushi Kabuto  
>  **Genre :** gen/cynique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « L’arrivée des tempêtes » + contrainte accessoire « double » pour 31_jours (29 février ‘12)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : boarf, je suis à la traîne de si nombreuses années sur ce fandom que ça m’étonnerait qu’il en reste...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kabuto aime sa multiplicité : agent double, voire triple s’il trouve plus intéressant à qui se revendre

(il en doute, et espère même que non : il se plaît avec l’actuel mais on ne sait jamais... il en a déjà perdu un et est heureux d’avoir été arraché à un autre, alors ?)

Il en sait beaucoup plus que les gens aveuglément loyaux à un seul parti. Il voit les deux faces d’un même problème. De là il prévoit facilement quand une tension accumulée va lâcher et donner lieu à un conflit. Quand ça se déchaînera, lui aura choisi son camp depuis longtemps.


	5. Et je suis quoi, moi, l’homme à tout faire ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marre qu'on ne reconnaisse pas ses talents à leur juste valeur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et je suis quoi, moi, l’homme à tout faire ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **PersonnagesCouple :** Yakushi Kabuto, (Orochimaru)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « faire du café », proposé par Shojo-ai Fangirl  
> pour la case n°o1 d’un mème à curtain!fics, laquelle cachait Kabuto-et-Orochimaru (white day ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

S’il s’écoutait, Kabuto mettrait des petits suppléments dans ce café. Oh, pas de doute, il est loyal envers son maître. Il ne le trahira pas. Il ne tentera rien pour le tuer. Pas de poison, donc. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il en a assez d’être employé à des tâches subalternes indignes de ses vraies capacités ! Il était mieux traité du temps où il était encore juste un espion à Konoha. Depuis qu’il a officiellement rejoint Oto…

Où sont les belles promesses et le poste de chef du laboratoire de recherche, maintenant ? Depuis qu’il a dû jouer les infirmiers personnels, il se voit relégué au poste d’homme à tout faire, dirait-on. Parce que pendant des semaines, il a préparé personnellement les médicaments du Maître, et même ses repas… mais ça ne justifie pas qu’il ait à jouer les larbins maintenant !

Un de ces jours, il mettra des laxatifs dans ce foutu café…


End file.
